


The Perfect Boy

by BlueroseSnow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Jealousy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueroseSnow/pseuds/BlueroseSnow
Summary: The school dance is coming up and Marinette would really like to ask Adrien to be her date,  but after finding out that her crush already has someone to go with, Marinette and Alya try to find the perfect boy to take her to the special event.Based on the Disney channel original movie 'How To Build A Better Boy'Adrinette along with Marinette x OC and some DJWifi.





	1. The Beginning

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was sprawled across her bed fast asleep, once again she didn't once flinch to the sound of her phone's alarm that had been ringing for the pat twenty minutes. Tikki, her kwami, has been trying to wake up the blunette since the minute her alarm first started ringing.

"Marinette wake up, you're going to be late for school...again." The teenager didn't budge an inch, it seemed hopeless until Tikki heard voices and the sound of footsteps heading up the stairs. Tikki quickly zoomed out of sight.

"Marinette's probably oversleeping again, I heard her alarm ring awhile ago. Can you be a dear and get her out of bed Alya?" Sabine said as the auburn haired girl opened the trap door leading up to Marinette's room.

"No problem Mrs. Cheng I'll have her down in a bit." Alya entered the room and walked over to the ladder that lead to her friend's sleeping quarters. "Come on Mar, time to get up." When she didn't get a response she rolled her eyes and proceeded to climb the ladder. Alya wasn't surprised to see that Marinette was still asleep and her alarm buzzing in the corner. This girl was the heaviest sleeper she's ever met.

Luckily for Alya she came prepared, she reached into her bag and pulled out a whistle. Placing the item she took a deep breath and blew. Marinette instantly jumped out of the bed screaming bloody murder.

"AHHHHHH! WH-WHAT HAPPENED?!" Once her heart rate started to slow down she looked around and groaned at the sight of her best friend at the end of her bed who looked her with a smirk while twirling the whistle around her fingers. "Alyaaa you know I hate it when you do that!"

"Not my fault you refuse to wake up in the morning. Now get dress, your mom said your alarm rung over twenty minutes ago. You're gonna be late for school again if you don't hurry up." Alya warned.

"WHAT?!" Marinette grabbed her phone and her eyes grew wide at the realization that her alarm did ring nearly thirty minutes ago. "Not again! I'm gonna be so late!" Instantly, she jumped out of bed and nearly flew down the ladder pass Alya almost tripping in the process.

Already used to Marinette's morning freak outs, Alya casually climbs down the ladder while the blunette rushed to get ready for the day. "I'll be downstairs waiting girl."

Marinette nodded, once the lady blogger was no longer presence she called for her kwami. When Tikki appeared she glared at the red bug. "Tikki why didn't you wake me up??"

Tikki stared at the girl with a blank expression as she continue to rush with getting her things together. The kwami simply sighed while shaking her head.

~~~~~~~~~

Marinette said her goodbyes to her parents then she and Alya exited the bakery. Not having enough time to stop and eat breakfast, her dad made sure to pack her a couple of bagels to eat on the way and she shared one with Alya. The two girls waked together across the street and over to the school building.

"So Nino told you that his dad is back from his overseas trip for the rest of the week?" Marinette asked after taking another bite of her bagel.

"Yeah he said there was something he had to do back home." Alya responded while finishing the rest of her bagel. "Plus he said it was a great excuse for him to come see him and his brother. He missed them way more than Nino thought he would. Of course no matter where he goes work has to follow him so he's cooped up in his office sometimes and he doesn't let Nino or Chris anywhere near it. At least that's what he told me."

Marinette nodded and finished the rest of her bagel as well before tossing the bag in a nearby trash can. When they arrived at the front of the school someone was currently putting up a banner at the entrance advertising for the school dance that was occurring that weekend. Right below was written in big bold letters: Bring a date.

"So Mari?" Alya started while they walked up the steps. "You thinking about asking anyone to the dance. A certain blonde model perhaps?"

"Ask A...Adrien to the dance?" Marinette swooned at the thought of her and Adrien dancing under the moonlight from the schools opened roof. It seemed like a dream, but she quickly brushed the thought away. "Even if I could sum up the courage to ask him Alya, I seriously doubt he would say yes...."

"You'll never know if you don't try Marinette. It's better to know for sure instead of not knowing at all. Plus I seriously doubt he'll flat out say no."

Marinette sighs, she knows how this is going to go. Alya's not going to let her get out of trying to ask Adrien to the dance without a decent excuse of why she couldn't. "Okay....I'll ask him next time I see him."

"Um...I think you might get that chance sooner rather than later." Alya tilts her head to the other side of the courtyard. 

When Marinette follows her gaze she nearly chokes at the sight of Adrien Agreste heading in their direction. Staring in her directly at her, he continued to approach the blunette. "W..Why is he heading this way?!"

"Now that I think about it, aren't the two of you working on an assignment together for science class?" Alya reminded.

Marinette's face became two shades paler. How could she forget the assignment she and Adrien were supposed to be working on together? 

"Oh no he probably thinks I'm a huge dunce." Marinette screamed in her mind. "He'll never want to work on a project with me again! We'll never get married and he won't ever want me to go near another one of his photo shoots and-!!!"

"Hi Marinette. Hi Alya." The green eyed boy greeted interrupting Marinette's thoughts. "How are you girls doing today?"

"Oh we're good. Right Marinette?" Alya addressed her spazzing friend. Marinette gave a slight nod, she couldn't stop staring at the blonde boy who smiled down at her allowing her to get lost in his dreamy emerald color eyes. 

"So Mari...I wanted to ask if you had time to stop by the library this morning to get a head start on the assignment. I know it's not due until next week, but you know how my busy schedule can be." Adrien chuckled slightly and Marinette was sure her heart would burst at any second. "I want to use as much time as I can grab to work on the project with you."

Marinette blinked, she might have stayed paralyzed if Alya hadn't bumped her arm to get her to respond. "Y...Yes! You're perfectly fine...I-I mean THAT'S perfectly fine. Not that you aren't perfect or fine though...I..I mean..!!" 

Adrien blinked at the blunette's rambling and gave a small smile. He had to be honest, he found Marinette's nervous rambles pretty cute.

"Well I'm going t go hang out with Nino before class starts." Alya announced as she prepared to leave the pair. "I'll see you guys in class." She sent a knowing look towards Marinette and continued to walk the other way.

Adrien gestured to the steps offering Marinette to walk up the steps first. "Shall we?" Marinette hoped he didn't noticed her face turning scarlet as she nodded and proceeded to go up the steps with the blonde following behind.


	2. Hopeful Chance

Marinette POV

How can any human being be so perfect? His hair look as golden as the morning sun, his eyes sparkle such a bright green that they put the rarest emeralds to shame, and his voice...just hearing it feels like I'm listening to a song sung by an angel.

"Um....Marinette?" 

Yes my angel? 

"Marinette??"

Huh....what?

"Marinette?!" I jumped out of my trance and looked over at Adrien, who I just realized has been trying to get my attention. "Are you okay? I was asking what you thought of my idea for the science project."

My face starts to burn and I pray that Adrien doesn't notice. "I'm sorry....I...was j-just...lost in thought. What was your idea again?"

"Well...I thought we could try experiment with certain elements of the periodic table and try to explain the different reactions and outcomes they have on one another."

"That....that sounds great. We should try that." I started writing down his idea in my notebook and picked up my textbook to flip to the periodic table. I can feel Adrien staring at me for so.e reason, but I'm too embarrassed to look him in the eye after my daydreaming. 

"Hey Marinette? Are you going to the dance?" He asked suddenly.

I froze, I wasn't expecting that question from him and honestly I'm not too sure how to reply. "I haven't fully decided yet, but it sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun."

"Do you.....plan on going with anyone if you do?" 

This was it, my chance to ask Adrien to be my date to the dance. It was practically given to me! Now all I have to do is ask him the simple question. It can't be that hard right?

"Actually I was thinking of going with.....with....m-my friends. I didn't really have anyone else in mind." 

WHAT AM I DOING?!!

"Oh okay....well it would really be fun if you do consider to go." He smiled and I felt like my heart would explode. "Just out of curiosity though. If someone did...ask you to the dance...would you say yes?"

"Well....yeah I would, but I doubt anyone would ask me..." I looked down at my textbook, hoping the embarrassment on my face wasn't so visible. 

"Well what if I asked-" The bell had rung, which meant it was time for students to head towards their first class. Adrien sighed and packed his things into his bag and I did the same. "Do you want to continue our project after school?"

"Yeah that would be fine." While we walked out the library and towards our first class, I couldn't help but wonder what Adrien was about to say before the bell had rung.

~~~~~

Normal POV

During their lunch period, Marinette and Alya grabbed their trays and found an empty table for the two of them to sit.

"...and then we went to class." Marinette finished explaining what happened that morning to Alya. "Once again, I completely blew my chances with Adrien..."

Alya watched her friend bang her head on the table in frustration. "Girl you're overreacting, I don't think you completely blew your chances. Just go up to him and try again."

"Alya do you have any idea how hard it was to ask him the first time?" Marinette sighed and began moving her food around with her fork. "Let's face it....it's hopeless."

"I wouldn't say that so soon. When's the last time you checked your phone?"

"Um...this morning. Why?"

"Check it now."

Marinette raised an eyebrow at her friend before pulling her phone out of her pocket and unlocking the screen. There wasn't much there, a few notifications, reminders, and a text from Adrien. 

Wait......a text from Adrien??!

Marinette screeched and nearly threw her phone in the air and scrambled to get it. She frantically clicked on the message and read what it said.

A: Hi Marinette, this is Adrien. I got your number from one of our friends cause I wanted to ask you something. Its about the dance. Can you meet me at the front of the school this afternoon?

"W-what but h-how...and w-when???" Marinette was finding it hard to function. 

"Calm down girl." Alya chuckled slightly. "What did Adrien say?"

"He...he says that he has something to ask me and to meet him at the front of the school." Marinette stared at her best friend. "Wait a minute how did you know I had a text from Adrien."

"Well....he might have asked me for your number during our last class together." Alya replied with a grin. "I didn't want to tell you until I was sure but this proves it! Adrien wants to ask you to the dance!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"What else would he want to talk to you about involving the dance?"

"Maybe he needed advice on what to wear, although I doubt he would need help with that he always looks so amazing...."

"Marinette...focus." Alya snapped her fingers in front of the blunette to catch her attention. "For once have a little faith that there's a possibility Adrien could be into you. You need to stop being so negative."

Marinette thought about what Alya was saying and she was right. She needed to look on the bright side of things and have a little hope. "You're right Alya, I should have hope I'll text him back right now." She typed the message agreeing to meet him, but hesitating in hitting the send button, before she could try to think of a way out Alya reached over and pressed it instead. "Alya??!"

"You hesitated." The blogger said simply. "I'm not letting you back out of this." 

Marinette groaned, but couldn't help feeling a bit giddy on the inside. She couldn't wait until the afternoon. Unknown to her a certain red head with glasses had been listening to most of the conversation. She pulled out her phone and began texting a certain blonde.


	3. New Beau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllloooooo
> 
> So first I want to say that I went and edited the first chapter so now instead of it being Alya's dad it's gonna be Ninos 
> 
> How will this work you ask? Well read and find out!

Alya POV

I'm shaking my head at my BFF right now who hasn't calmed down since we arrived at the front of the school. We're currently waiting on Adrien who asked Mari to meet him in front cause he needed to ask her a question that he feels he had to ask in person rather than text it to her, but I'm positive I already know what he wants to ask.

All the signs were there, when he asked me for her number, the slight blush he had on his face, the way he chuckled nervously after each sentence, and how he kept rubbing the back of his head looking slightly embarrassed to the fact that I pretty much knew what he was planning to do.  

I've always known that Adrien might have a thing for Marinette. Not to the extent that she likes him of course, but I can see it. That's why I always keep telling Mari to have hope. One day he'll see how special she is and then they'll both be happy. 

Although, maybe I should try to keep Mar from hyperventilating before he even gets here. 

"I don't know Alya..." She started to speak. "What if it's not about the dance, maybe he has to ask me about the project."

I rolled my eyes. "Mari.....for the hundred time, if this were about anything else he would have told you in that text. Don't you dare try to chicken out at the last second." 

"I'm not chickening out! I'm just trying to keep other possibilities open so I dont get my hopes up." 

I sighed before I noticed someone walking in our direction. "Well we're about to find out in a second." 

Her eyes widened almost as if they were going to pop when she noticed Adrien walking in our direction. He approached us with a smile. "Hi Marinette, Hi Alya." 

I waved while Mari stuttered out her greeting. "H..Hi Adrien."

"I'm really glad you came to meet me here Marinette. I've been wanting to ask you something and I had to do it in person." I'm a few feet away from them but I can still hear everything. "Marinette? Will you go to-"

"Adrikiiiiins!" Chloe appears and throws herself on to Adrien. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Hey Chloe." He greeted her nicely, sometimes I feel like Adrien's too nice for his own good. "Can you give me a minute, there's something important I need to talk to Marinette about." 

"She can wait." Chloe bumps Marinette to the side. "This can't."

I grabbed Marinette's arm helping her regain her balance. I never understood why Chloe acted this way or why she seemed to have it out for Marinette before I ever came to this school, but that girl is beyond a pain in my head. 

Adrien sighed. "What is it Chloe?" 

"You and I are going to the dance together! Isn't that great?!"

I raised my eyebrow at the blonde and looked over at Marinette who looked just as confused as I was. Just what was she up to now?

Adrien also seemed just as confused as the two of us. "Chloe what are you talking about?"

"Well I may have mentioned to Mother that I didn't have anyone to go to the dance with. She mentioned this to your dad and he told her that you didn't have a date either and he thinks the two of us should go."

Marinette and I both dropped our jaws at this statement.

"My....father said this?" Adrien said as he looked conflicted.

"Yes! He thinks we'll be a perfect pair. We'll be the main attention at the dance and it's great publicity. Don't you agree?"

Adrien looked down at the ground for a moment, then back at Chloe. "Of...course.."

"Wonderful! Now that that's out of the way you can tell Marinette what you want to tell her now." She stepped aside with a devious look on her face.

I already know what's about to happen as Adrien gives Marinette somewhat of an apologetic look. "I wanted to ask if...we could go to the park to work out our hypothesis for the project..." he chuckled nervously. 

It broke my heart to see all hope just drain from Mari's face in that split second. "The...the project?" She asked almost in disbelief.

"Yeah...I guess I'm a little clueless about it." 

"Yeah, no kidding..." I spat under my breath, sadly it went unheard. 

Adrien noticed that his car had shown up, luckily saving him from any sort of lip he was going to get from me. "Well....I'll see you later Marinette." 

Once Adrien was in his car, Chloe who hasn't dropped her smirk walks up to Marinette. "I hope you weren't hoping on going to the dance with Adrien. How silly of you to think that someone like him would ask out someone as boring as you." Chloe laughed. "As if anyone would want to go to the dance with you, what a joke!"

I was about to give Chloe a piece of my mind, but Marinette had spoke up before I could. "W...Well...the jokes on you Chloe, cause I already HAVE a boyfriend!" 

Wait what?!

Chloe's eyes widened for a second until her expression eased back into a smirk. "Oh really? What's his name?"

"M..Mason!" What was she doing?!

"Strange...I don't ever remember a 'Mason' being at our school."

"That's because he doesn't go to our school, his dad travels and he's in......Canada." 

Chloe starts laughing. "Interesting how we're just hearing about this now probably because he DOESN'T EVEN EXIST!" 

"What's the matter Chloe? Are you afraid Mason and I will take away your precious spotlight at the dance?"

As crazy as this ordeal is, it was very satisfying to see Chloe's irritated face at Maris comment just now. "In your dreams Dupain-Cheng, I'm going to tell everyone about your little 'date' and when he doesn't show up you'll be humiliated."

Chloe begins to storm off. Once she's out of ear shot I decide to ask the big question I've been waiting to ask. "So...who exactly is this new beau of yours that you neglected to tell me about?" 

"Alya...." Marinette turns towards my direction with the palest face I've ever witnessed. ".......I have absolutely no idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day another chapter.
> 
> My first time doing a POV that wasn't from Adrien or Marinette so tell me what you think!
> 
> Looks like Marinette got herself in a bit of a pickle. 
> 
> Plus I chose Canada cause I got tired of making my OCs all be from America. 
> 
> Plus I heard French is their secondary language so....SHOUT OUT TO THE CANADIANS READING MY STORIES!!! 
> 
> See you guys in the next chap!

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter UP!!!!
> 
> So what do you guys think? Should I continue? Let me know in the comments.
> 
> Also this is my first time writing a Miraculous story that takes place in the same Time setting as the characters in the show. Everyone is about 15 or 16 in this story (Marinette and her friends I mean)
> 
> If you guys like where this is going I'll be back with more chapters as soon as possible.
> 
> For now, Blue rose is out PEACE!!!!


End file.
